DUDE WHERE'S MY MASK?
by whitecloud ale
Summary: Robins looses his mask!  Le gasp  setting is when he is working for batman and is still friends with cyborg and beast boy, but its more life like in way. Please review and critique! :D


Story writing two years ago in creative writing class, hope you enjoy it, really. :3

Disclaimer:No I don't own any characters of teen titans cause if I did I would have made sure that Cartoon Network kept getting new episodes so that they would have no choice but to play them xD neither do I own the song Magic by B.O.B.

DUDE WHERE'S MY MASK?

'Hi my name is Bob and I approve this message. I've got the magic in me Every time I touch that track it

turns into gold Everybody knows I've got the magic in me. Ive got the magic baby!' Uggh I rolled out my

bed to pick up my

phone. I took a peek at what time it was.1:23 am. 'Who the hell could be calling me at this hour? Well

whoever the hell it is they're gonna get it. I flipped the phone open and answered with as much venom

I could fit in each word "If someone's not dead there will be." "Well Robin there was someone that was

going to get mugged, but you wouldn't know that would you?" the voice on the phone shot back with

equal or

more malice. 'OH SHIT!' I screamed in my head 'BATMAN!' well at least I know who's funeral it is.

"Uhh wh-what do you mean?" I squeaked back "What do you think I mean ? Tonight was when

you were to cover the west part of Gotham! Do you want to know how I found out there was no one

covering west Gotham?" I'm going to regret this. "How?" I sighed "Funny thing you should ask

Robin well when I was driving home I noticed a old woman being mugged and had to; first catch

the criminal; two return the purse to the traumatized woman; and three make sure she was ok while

ignoring her consist yelling saying I was one of the devil's henchmen. And while I tried looking for you I

couldn't find you anywhere, I thought that the thug may have stabbed you and you were bleeding in a

dark alley passed out. But I'm so glad your' not dead; because for all of tomorrow you get to clean the

batcave, wax the bat mobile, organize and update all criminal records on Joker, Riddler, penguin,

catwoman, and anyone who has even much littered on the streets of Gotham " "I think I'd rather be

knifed" I mumbled. I thought that night was tomorrows. . . "What was that" the phone questioned "I

said that I will be there at 5:00" I replied innocently thinking yeah you heard right ha. "Good. In uniform;

cape and all. And if your late or without full uniform you'll have to stay in the car next time during the

chase." He said . "What am I five? This is the first time I slipped up. You should take

it easy." "SURE." A new sarcastic persona answered "When you start taking responsibility on what you

do to help society then you'll be able to take part in what I do. I gave you a specific job. Check out west

Gotham this Tuesday night until I came back from personal matters." "All right I will take responsibility

for my actions and I will take more responsibility on my assigned areas." "Good. Good bye be here at

5:00" he sounding satisfied. "Ok bye."I yawned. 'Well I better get my uniform ready.' When I found the

red tunic , green tights, and yellow cape and placed them on my bed I couldn't help laughing at them

"This is no uniform. Its a stage costume! What on earth was that old man thinking when he got this made? That I

would be Stoplight the boy wonder? Now for the mask." 'the only cool part of this costume' I thought

"I should have left it on the counter" I turned to the counter on the left side of my bedpost facing the

window that showed the bluish black sky at 1:42 am. But I came up short. "Wha-?" I rubbed my eyes

away of what little sleep I had left in them and gaped at the empty counter."Where my mask?" I asked

slowly to no one but the empty air around me receiving no answer back. "Where's my mask?" the panic

started to seep in my skin and straight to my heart "WHERE'S MY MASK?" The neighbors dogs started

to bark. I launch myself at the counter gripping the edges looking at the floor around it underneath

it. Hell if I could I would start climbing the wall like Spiderman to see if it was on the ceiling. "Ok calm

down remember what Batman said 'keep your cool no matter what' that's how you prevail all the

time." I chanted that mantra for a few moments and quickly realized that it didn't work and that I just

wasted time on chanting like an idiot and could have been looking for my mask."Maybe it's in my car."

With that glimmer of hope in mind I pulled on my jacket and yanked a pair of jeans on snatched my

keys and flew out of my apartment like a bat out of hell(yes I did say like a bat out of hell) I ran down the

cold concrete steps to the parking lot that had a few lampposts on. I walked briskly to a black Mercedes

and jammed the key in the key hole from all my anxiousness I pulled the door open and went inside to

the inviting warm leather seats and closed the door behind me."Check the glove compartment first." I

told myself when I put my hand to the compartment all the CD's that I collected fell out "Nice." I

grumbled. 'Ok where is it? Alright not here' I thought while collecting the CD's off the car floor and not

finding anything besides my Black Eyed Peas and JamRock disks. How about under the seats? I checked

the passenger seat then the driver's side. "Nothing" 'Time for the back part'. I hopped into the back and

removed the seating and checked under the cushions then behind the front seats. "Not here either" the

panic was starting to resurface again . There was only one last place to look "The trunk" I muttered. I got

out the car grabbed the keys and prayed to whatever god that was up there that they would be merciful

and have pity for me. I opened the trunk door and stared into the blackness that was a so called trunk. I

put my hand in the darkness feeling around for my mask only to find a gray rag with a big hole on one side . And when I was done I closed the trunk and

went back in the car " . . . . ARGGHHHHH!" I smacked the steering wheel with both hands. I ran back to

the apartment leaving the car door open jumping the steps outside my apartment door by three I ran to

the bed snatched up my costume grabbed my phone and ran all the way back without stopping when I

got to the car my pulse was beating fast like whenever I had to chase down buglers and leave a tracer on

them in the old days when I was younger but never having to breath hard, I checked my phone 2:06 a.m.

Well If I don't have it who does. I back tracked what I did yesterday night and all I remember was that

party my friends Garfield and Victor had and us drinking a lot of beer on the couch when it was over. I probably had

it in my pocket last night because I don't remember putting it on my counter then. "It's in his couch."

'But what on earth do I tell him to let me in to check his couch?' I pondered while I turn the key in the

ignition which made the black car purr pleasingly. 'I'll have to sneak in an sneak out he's probably still

wasted from then' I thought in conclusion when I drove out of the lot and onto the main street to Gar's

house. I can't go in without covering my face or he'll think I'm nut's besides he won't catch me he's out

like a light in math class. When I finally reached Garfield's house I went to the trunk to pull out the gray

rag I found earlier and made a second hole in it and tied it over my eyes. "perfect" I whispered while

zipping up my jacket I closed the trunk softly. I went around back and jumped the white washed wooden

fence and landed in cool green grass. When I got to the back door I pulled out one of my many useful gadgets

from the back pocket of my pants a retractable mini flat screwdriver. I played with the lock for a minute

and opened the door and took my first step. "Good so far" I said when I walked past the kitchen to Gar's

family room I heard him snoring from the second floor. "Ha no wonder Victor stopped being his

roommate. He does snore unbelievably loud." I snickered I bumped into my target the couch "Ok couch

nice to meet you again." I think I'm losing. I 'm talking to inanimate objects that's never a good sign. I

lifted the cushions one by one placing each one on the carpet when I picked up the third cushion I found

the holy grail. "My mask! Sweet!" I whispered when I picked it up it had this yellow sticky substance on

it. "What is this?" I sniffed it."Cheese? What does he do to his couch? This some sort of abuse isn't it?"

something was wrong I sensed it. It was quiet to quiet what happened to Garfield's snoring? Next thing I

heard was a shuffling in the kitchen for about a good three minutes and then steps "how the hel-"

'shhh!' my conscious told me 'hide!' I placed the cushions on the coach quickly then slid under the table

and waited until the noise stopped I felt safe enough to finish my thought from earlier ' how did get past

me and not notice me to?' my hand suddenly brushed up against something that was like slime 'Uggh. I

think I know why Victor moved out permanently there only so much a guy can take but Gar's nickname

at school was beastboy for a reason with blonde green hair no one could tell if he dyed it or just didn't

wash it that day. I heard movement and held my breath ,the staircase creaked as he went up stairs with

something that smelled like pasta with garlic sauce. 'I hope he doesn't get robbed cause they would take

everything without him noticing in just one night. I slide out from the wooden table and held on to my mask

for dear life. I took my phone out and checked the time 3:17 a.m. I started to dust myself off and put my

phone away when I heard movement again from upstairs but it stopped shortly after."Went to bed" I

whispered to myself 'thank god' I went to the kitchen to clean off my mask from the sticky film. I turned

on the faucet for hot water and reached for the liquid soap and started scrubbing I washed some dishes

to just to confuse him in the morning. I turned off the faucet

when I finished and headed back the way I came I made sure nothing was left out of place to show

anyone was here. I locked the back door on my way out and noticed when I jumped the fence to my car

that his room light was on and he was staring out the window mouth dropped open eyes half out his

head staring right at me as if I was a ghost while I was jogging away."HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god I can't wait to hear this when he tells

me and Vic this." I kept on laughing all the way in my car and started the engine "click" huh? I turned

the key again "click" I took the rag of my face thinking that it would be making me think the car wasn't

turning on. "Your kidding me. . ."I turned the key one last time and nothing. I got out the car after the last failed attempt putting

it to neutral and pushed it behind an abandoned building across the road. I unzipped my jacket

and threw it in the trunk and grabbed my costume; when I finished I started walking to the hideout of

the famous batman I

would be more specific as too where it was but the old man wouldn't like that very much, but I will tell

you this It took me through two bad neighborhoods where I almost got mugged twice but kicked their

asses pretty good so that they'll never think of trying to mug another person ever again. And I had to go

through wild brush and an army of mosquitoes and other kinds of pests. When I checked my phone again

white light started to shine over a cliff, it was 4:26 a.m. I had to be in uniform and on time at 5:00

a.m. I ran while stripping my shirt off and slipping on the red shirt somehow when I was running I won't say

I slipped but I was tripped by mud into a bigger mud pile. "Can it get any worse?" oh but my friends it did.

While I was taking the cakes of mud off my face I grabbed for some leaves to help clean up but it turn

out to be poison ivy. No not the hot super villain but actual poison ivy. So imagine this a famous ,well

not famous yet but will be, sidekick covered with mud a big red rash all over my body and bugbites all

over; trust me it's not a pretty sight. I got up and put on my shirt and switched my jeans for my green

tights and yellow cape and finally put on my mask I was complete with what little pride I had left. I

checked my phone again 4:52 a.m. "NO!" I ran towards the direction batman showed me before as to

how to get to the bat cave if Joker or any other super villains ever found out who Batman and me were

so that we could escape safely. I found the caves

entrance and tapped seven to ten times on a certain area and the small entrance of the cave opened

I went through the opening to find a damp brick passage way that lead to the main room of the lair. I

know I have about two minutes left I ran with as much power I could put in my legs until they burned I

burst through the door at the end of the passage with a big breath I yelled "I'M HERE!" "just on time" I

heard a voice say to my right I turned and salute like I used to do when I was younger. He studied me up

and down and spoke "what happened to you?". "I'd rather not say." I answered putting my arm down.

"Ok then get started on the bat mobile two wax coats as always, I left the files for you next to the

computer, and the broom and mop are in the closet."YES SIR!" I said loud but dully. "I also have a new assignment for you after you finish." "kay." I grabbed the bottle of wax and squirted some on a sponge and polished

the batmoblie reminiscing how things were back then like when I didn't need to break into a friends'

house to get my mask back and also fonder memories like when I used to train in the martial arts room

here I wonder if it's still here. And Alfred did he retire from being the dark nights butler after all these

years? Sometimes I have to remind myself I left here on my own so I could be a hero and not a sidekick

any more and I knew to be able to do that I would need to separate living here with him and Alfred with

Bruce buying me the necessities I needed for college and such. But I remember good times fighting my

first fight against crime and that stuff he was always like a father to me. He even gave me this mask I

thought the reason I was determined on getting this mask was because it was my ticket to going to run

routs with him. But its more than that because he's like my dad that I never thought I would be able to

get again. "I finished the bat mobile. I'll start on the files." As I walked toward the computer I noticed it

wasn't I big pile that I always had seen him typing up late at night it was smaller. 'Huh he is right' I

thought I need to be more responsible at this point to. I uploaded all criminal records in no time flat.

After I finished sweeping and mopping the floor I searched for him around I found him looking through a

police report. " So what is my new assignment?" I inquired. "I'll tell it's not a big one now but it is odd.

A boy reported a burglary but nothing was stolen but his dishes were washed and dried." I stared at him

blankly considering if I should tell him or not. I chose not to. Then I had to mull over if I should laugh the

next time I see Beast Boy or give a sincere apology for nearly giving him a heart attack. I chose to laugh.

(Next Day)

Vic: Your !

Dick:hahahahhahahaha!

Gar: No dude I swear! I saw him run out of my house and when I went to see what he stole there was nothing missing and my dishes were clean!

Dick: Sure and the tooth fairy !

Vic:And so does Santa Clause!HAHAHAHA!

Gar:HE DOES EXIST AND SO DOES SANTA CLAUSE!

Dick:HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!


End file.
